Live For Today
by ArtikGato
Summary: Songfic to the awesome Breaking Point song called 'Live For Today'. Kagome has been in her time for a year since the completion of the Shikon Jewel, and she finally returns...


**Live For Today**

**By ArtikGato**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_, nor to I own _Live For Today_. Not that I wouldn't mind to own both, but, sadly, I do not...

Author's Notes: Yaay! My first songfic! Ahem. Sorries. I just wasn't the type to write a songfic before now, but I've been on a weird creativity low lately. Combine that with being stuck in a car for hours on end with only my portable CD player and Gameboy Color to keep me sane and/or entertained and...voila. 

Warning: If you don't like Inuyasha x Kagome fluff, don't read! ^_^ It's kind sappy...

NOTE!!: The song in its entirety and other information about it can be found at the bottom of the fic after the line of ='s. 

NOTE2!!!: Just for fun, Inuyasha and Kagome are the main singers. On guitar is Miroku (can't you just see him playing a purple guitar?!), and Sango is playing drums. Shippo...uhm, Shippo is just there. No! I know! He's in his bubble form holding up a banner that says 'InuKago Forever! ^^'''. 

NOTE3!!!!: &&& means that this is Inuyasha singing it. Well, not really. Can you imagine _Inuyasha_ singing? I just mean it's his opinion. %%% means that it's Kagome singing or...whatever! And finally, @@@ is both of them. Okay! Try to keep that in mind. 

**Live For Today**

+Setting: A year or so after the present episodes of the anime. The Shikon no Tama has been completed and they used it to change Inuyasha into a full demon. With this new power, he easily overpowered Naraku, only a half demon, and destroyed him. Everything returned to the way it was before the whole Naraku mess started, only Kikyo is dead this time. Inuyasha makes a big mistake by accidentally calling Kagome Kikyo, and she leaves. She hasn't returned since.+

            "I miss Kagome," Shippo said, for the 100 billionth time.

            "Yes, we all miss Lady Kagome," Miroku replied.

            "You have to wonder if she'll ever come back. She's been gone for so long..." Sango added, sighing. 

            "Feh." added Inuyasha. 

            "Come on now, Inuyasha. You_ must_ miss Lady Kagome by now. It's been almost a year," Miroku replied. Inuyasha just looked away. 

            "What did you say to her, anyway?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha turned and glared at him.

            "Don't give me that, kitsune. You three were in the bushes spying on us, anyway," he replied. Miroku and Shippo just whistled innocently and suddenly found the sky interesting.

            "I'll have you know that I was NOT spying! I was looking for Miroku and Shippo!" Sango protested. 

            "_Sure_ you were!" Miroku replied. 

            "Actually, to be fair, we were back far enough that we couldn't hear you guys well enough to tell what you were saying," Shippo replied, ignoring Sango, who was currently beating Miroku in the head with her boomerang. 

            "You do you _care _what I said, anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Because right after that Kagome went to her time. And she _hasn't_ come back yet!" Shippo replied.

            "Yeah!" Miroku added, sitting back down. Sango sat next to him, replacing her boomerang on the ground.

            "What I said is _not_ important!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

            "YES IT IS!!!" they all shouted. 

            "We were _watching_, don't forget!" Miroku added.

            "Yeah, we saw you kiss her, and then you said _something_, and she slapped you and ran off! Now _what_ did you say?!" Sango demanded.

            "I thought you weren't watching," Shippo pointed out. 

            "Not the _whole_ time..." Sango replied.

            "Why are you three just bringing this up _now_, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, trying to change the subject. 

            "We _did_ bring this up earlier! You tried to smite us!" Shippo reminded him.

            "Oh yeah..." the former hanyou replied. 

            "That's not the point! What did you say? We want to know!" Sango demanded.

            "Well, since you asked me so _nicely_..." he said, sarcastically.

            "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" they chanted. Inuyasha twitched, and finally snapped.

            "ALL RIGHT!! SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU!! I'LL TELL YOU EVERY DAMN THING!!" he yelled. They quickly shut up, smiling from their victory.

            "...all right. Here's how it went. I went to that clearing in the forest to tell Kagome that...I loved her...and I wanted her to stay in the Sengoku Jidai. She always thought that I _meant_ it when I said she was nothing but the shard detector..." Inuyasha started. They nodded.

            "Okay...we follow you so far..." Miroku said. 

            "...but when I got there, I couldn't think of anything to say. So, I just kissed her. See, then I had this perfect speech thought up! I was going to say something like 'Kikyo meant nothing to me. You were the only one I ever loved' or something dramatic like that. But I only got one word out..."            "And what would that _word_ be?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes. 

            "...Kikyo..." he said. 

            "Well, no WONDER she stormed off!!" Miroku exclaimed.

            "Huh?!" Inuyasha demanded. 

            "Well **_I_**, for one, would not like to hear the name of someone I hated after _my_ first kiss," Sango said, nodding sagely. 

Later that night...

Inuyasha sat in a tree looking up at the moon, which was just a tiny sliver. 

            _Kagome really does _hate_ me now, doesn't she? _

He sighed, and leaned back against the tree trunk. 

            '_Well, **I** for one, would not like to hear the name of someone I hated after _my_ first kiss,' _Sango's words replayed through his head.           

            _Yeah, I have to admit that was pretty stupid of me to say that. But...I just wish she would come back so I can explain the situation to her! Or even apologize! I can't go through the well now because I'm full demon, so that means that _she_ is the only one that can bring herself back here. It's all up to her..._

He sighed again.

            _She's been gone for a YEAR! Doesn't she think it's time she came back already?! I mean, damn, I'm even starting to miss her stupid osuwaris! Yeesh...that's pretty bad when I'm starting to miss being slammed face first into the ground by a stupid necklace..._

He looked up at the sliver of the moon. 

            _Come back so I can apologize to you, already! I'm tired of feeling guilty all the time!_

&&&

_We shared a time, you walked away._

_I never had the chance to tell you_

_Just how I felt.___

_So we carried lies upon our minds_

_I could never find it to say goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

=Chorus=

_All that I desire is that we leave here today_

_All that I require is that we live for today_

=Chorus=         

(trust me, the chorus will make sense in a minute...)

            "Kagome? YO!! Kagome!! Hey! Anybody in there?!" Sota demanded. Kagome blinked, and looked at him.

            "Hey Sota. What's up?" Kagome asked.

            "You just spaced out. Again. That's the fourth time since we started dinner!" Sota informed her. Kagome's mother nodded.

            "Now, I was going to ask you if you wanted a glass of orange juice," Mrs. Higurashi said.

            "No thanks. I'm not thirsty," Kagome replied. She finished her dinner, and went up to her room. _Spaced out? I wasn't spaced out. Well...okay, maybe I was..._

            _What was I thinking so hard about? Oh yeah..._

            She looked over at her calendar, and sighed.

            _It's almost been a year since I left Sengoku Jidai. Maybe I should go and visit..._

            She shook her head.      

            _Maybe I should just forget about the Sengoku Jidai. I have to admit, I'll miss all of them so much...but they've got their own lives to live and so do I. _

            She looked back at her calendar.

            _But a YEAR?! How did THAT happen? I mean, I left at the very end of summer and school is almost letting out, but still...I can't believe I was so preoccupied that I forgot..._

            She looked out at the old wellhouse.

            _It couldn't hurt to just pay a visit...could it? I mean...the worst that could happen is that Inuyasha will be there going 'feh' as always and not paying attention to me. Right? It's not like he loves me or anything. He wouldn't apologize if his life depended on it! Still...it would be good to hear. I thought there was something between us. Maybe...there still is? Hah, stop kidding yourself, Kagome._

            With that in her mind, she walked over to her closet and pulled out her old gigantic backpack and started stuffing it with...stuff. 

            "Hey Mom! I'm off to the Feudal Era, okay?" Kagome called.

            "Feudal Era? Wow, I haven't heard that in a while. Well, be careful, okay?"

            "Okay!"

%%%

_So we carried on our own, alone._

_Didn't even stop to question what was...it's gone._

_I remember your eyes_

_It's been so long..._

_I can find the strength now to carry on..._

_Carry on_

_Carry on _

=Chorus=

_All that I desire is that we leave here today_

_All that I require is that we live for today_

=Chorus=

@@@

_And I tried to erase you..._

_But I'm left with a permanent stain._

_And it didn't even faze you?_

_No, all wounds heal in time_

_But scars remain_

            "It feels so...weird to be back," Kagome muttered, climbing out of the well quite laboriously. She hadn't appreciated how strong climbing in and out of that accursed hole in the ground had made her back then...

            Inuyasha's ears twitched. He took a quick smell of the air, and did a double take.

            "No, that can't be right. My nose must be defective...but..." Inuyasha started. 

            "I wonder if they'll be surprised to see me?" Kagome wondered out loud. Inuyasha blinked.

            "It sounds like her...it smells like her...damnit, if this is another Naraku I'm gonna be pissed..." Inuyasha said, and leapt out of the tree. Kagome finally made her way out of the forest, and the village was in sight.

            "Almost there," she said to herself. Suddenly, she heard the trees rustle behind her, and she quickly turned around, instincts kicking in. Inuyasha was standing no more than an inch away from her.            

            "Ack!" she shouted, jumping about a foot backwards. Inuyasha chuckled.

            "I always _did_ like scaring you like that," he said. She glared at him.

            "Sit." she said. He was slammed face first into the ground.

            "Oww...." he said, picking himself back up. She giggled.

            "I missed doing that," she said. He smiled at her.

            "To be honest, I was kind of starting to miss that..." he started. She scoffed.

            "Yeah right," she said.

            "No...you're right. I wasn't. I'm not a good liar, am I?" he asked. They both laughed. That was when they both noticed that they had changed. They had been apart for a year, and apparently a _lot_ had changed over that year.

            _Kagome got taller...not much taller, though. And she's not wearing the same kind of outfit like she used to wear. That's weird. But it makes her look prettier..._

            _Inuyasha got taller...and I think his hair is _longer_ if that's possible. Not to mention that he's not just a scrawny half demon anymore..._

            They both cleared their throats.

            "So...how is everybody?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

            "They're all fine. Sango still beats up Miroku, Miroku still tries to grope Sango, and Shippo is as annoying as ever...except that he's bigger now," Inuyasha informed her.

            "Oh? Just like old times, eh?" Kagome asked.

            "Yeah, well, now that you're here anyway," he said. He blinked, and was about to correct himself, but then he decided that maybe he DID mean it like that, and they just fell into an awkward silence.

            "So...everyone still living at the village?" Kagome asked.

            "Pretty much, considering no one really has a home," Inuyasha replied. Another awkward silence. 

            "...my family's doing pretty well," Kagome said.

            "That's nice. Is that brother of yours still annoying?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Uh huh," Kagome answered. Another awkward silence. Inuyasha sighed.

            "Okay...about what happened before you left last time..." he started. Kagome sighed, kind of annoyed.

            "What about it?" she asked, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

            "I...I just want to apologize," he said. She looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror.

            _No...I can't handle this! Why is he apologizing?! Did becoming Demon affect his brain or something?_

            "Inuyasha...don't. Please don't. I didn't come here to ..." she started.

            "To what? To find out that, for once in my life I'm truly _sorry_ about something?!" he demanded, angrily. 

            "That's not...I mean..." she sighed. "As much as I would like to...I just can't..." she stuttered.

            "Can't what?!" he demanded. She sighed again.

            "I just can't love you," she said, staring at the ground. There was another silence.

=Chorus=

_All that I desire is that we leave here today._

_All that I require is that we live for today._

=Chorus=

            "What? But _why_?" he asked.

            "You are a demon. I am a human." she told him.

            "So?! My mother was a human and my father was a demon! It can work!" he protested.

            "But...you were so miserable as a hanyou. And the Shikon Jewel is gone..." she said. He finally realized what she was saying.

            "....oh." he said. Another silence. There was suddenly a loud creaking noise, and a branch fell to the ground near them. They both immediately turned to the branch in alarm, to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rubbing their backs/legs/butts in pain. Inuyasha growled at them.

            "Were you eavesdropping?!" he demanded.

            "...yes?" Shippo answered. Kagome blinked in surprise. His voice was still as squeaky as ever, but Shippo himself was taller. His hair was no longer up in that ridiculous bow and He wore it in a messy half-spiky half-loose mess of hair. She couldn't resist a little snicker, then bit her lip and tried to look solemn again. But she looked at Shippo's hair and snickered again. 

            "Leave. NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he punted Shippo and threatened to do the same to Miroku and Sango. They left, waving at Kagome regretfully. She waved back. 

            "So now we're _punting_ Shippo?" she asked. He turned back to her.

            "Sorry about that. They tend to do that...WAY too much if you ask me," he replied.

            "So....shall we go back to that awkward silence?" she asked, hopefully.     

            "NO, we can't. Look...I don't exactly know how to say this...but just listen and hear me out? And don't slap me and run away screaming like you did last time," he requested. She nodded. "Okay...I didn't mean to say anything about Kikyo back then...well, actually I did... er, anyway!! I was going to say that Kikyo never meant anything to me because you were there with me or something like that, but all I managed to say is 'Kikyo' and then you ran off," he said. 

            "...sorry. But how would you have liked if I had said 'Kouga'?" she asked. Inuyasha instantly growled in anger, and then looked at her.

            "Point taken," he said.

            "...so...did you really mean that about not caring about Kikyo because I was with you?" she asked. He nodded, slowly. Her eyes started to water up.

            "All this time...I've been fighting trying to not come back here. I thought I would come back and see you with someone else, or even Kikyo! I mean, no offense, but she has a knack of coming back to life on you when you _really_ just wish she would die..." Kagome said, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. 

            "No, I know what you mean. I mean, after a while the whole 'I am not dead!' thing started getting boring. She's like...FREIZA or something," he said. 

(a/n: sorry, but I just HAD to put that. It makes sense, though...)

(a/n2: I KNOW that he probably doesn't know who Frieza is. He MIGHT have seen DBZ in Kagome's time at some point but probably not...)

(a/n3: ACK!! I DON'T OWN DBZ!!)

(a/n4: This is getting old, isn't it?)

(a/n5: All right, I'll stop now.)

(a/n6: Okay, NOW I'm stopping...)

(a/n7: On second thought...er....you all want to kill me right now, don't you?)

            "Oh, but I've been fighting come back here for a year! I even made up stupid excuses to not come back, like...well, what I said before about the hanyou thing..." she said. 

            "So...you _don't_ feel that way?" he asked. She looked at him, trying to keep from crying.

            "I don't..." she said. He suddenly hugged her.

            "Then...we can make this work. None of it matters...human, demon, past, present, future... it doesn't matter as long as you love me...and I love you," he said. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "You're right. None of that matters. Somehow, we'll find a way to make it work. We always do..." she said.

Meanwhile, in a tree just a few feet from the couple...

            "Awww!!!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo chorused.

@@@

_Now we're together _

_It's now or never_

_We can only live for today!_

=============================

_Live For Today_ is property of Breaking Point...an awesome band, by the way. I changed SOME of the lyrics because...um, I'm not sure why. But anyway...here's the song in its entirety!! Yay!!

We shared a time

You walked away

I never had a chance to tell you just how I felt

So we carried lies upon our minds

I could never find it to say goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

=chorus=

So we carried on our own, alone

You didn't even stop to question 

What was, it's gone

I remember your eyes

It's been so long

I can find the strength now to carry on

Carry on

Carry on

=chorus=

And I tried to erase you

But I'm left with a permanent stain

And it didn't even faze you

You know, all wounds heal in time

But scars remain

=chorus=

Now we're together

It's now or never

We can only live for today

=chorus=

All that I desire is that we leave here today

All that I require is that we live for today


End file.
